NSE System (Ultima)
The National Standard Education (Nacional Standat Edukacion) or NSE System is the primary education system adopted by public schools throughout Nogodrick and its allied states. In order to minimize disparity in student development due to age, NSE school years start based on the quarter of the year a child is born in: Quarters: Quarter 1 (Jan. 1 - Mar. 31) Quarter 2 (Apr. 1 - Jun. 30) Quarter 3 (Jul. 1 - Sep. 30) Quarter 4 (Oct. 1- Dec. 31) The school year for each quarter begins after the last day (Q1 starts on April 1st, Q2 on July 1st, etc). The students progress to the next grade at the same time the following year. Three weeks are continuously spent in school before the students are granted a 7-day break. In total, 273 days are spent at school during the year. The NSE curriculum is divided into three sections: Early Education, Primary and Secondary. The Primary program begins at the age of three. A child born on January 1st, 2000, would begin Early Education School on April 1st, 2003, for clarification. They would then begin Primary School on April 1st, 2007. The PP ends on March 31st, 2016 in this case, when the child is a 16-year-old. The previously mentioned child would be given a Primary Completion Diploma and transferred to Secondary School. Until their graduation at 19, they will study several subjects of their choosing, alongside a very lenient list of mandatory subjects. During the SP, students taking a subject have the choice of a Standard or Advanced Level class. Advanced Level classes, based on performance, can award credits that allow a student to expedite their university courses, assuming they can pass the post-service exam that determines whether they have degenerated in their knowledge/skills of the subject beyond a desirable level. Upon graduation, National Service begins, where the students will be inducted into the Balthorist Armed Forces for a two-year period. During this two year period, there are thrice-a-week classes for those intending on maintaining their skills in their planned university subjects. These are during the break periods in the weekly home garrison schedule (when a soldier is not deployed). A Timeline For a Child Born 1.1 2000 Early Education School Year 1: 1.4 2003 - 31.3 2004 3-4 Year 2: 1.4 2004 - 31.3 2005 4-5 Year 3: 1.4 2005 -31.3 2006 5-6 Year 4: 1.4 2006 - 31.3 2007 6-7 Primary School Year 5: 1.4 2007 - 31.3 2008 7-8 Year 6: 1.4 2008 - 31.3 2009 8-9 Year 7: 1.4 2009 - 31.3 2010 9-10 Year 8: 1.4 2010 - 31.3 2011 10-11 Year 9: 1.4 2011 - 31.3 2012 11-12 Year 10: 1.4 2012 - 31.3 2013 12-13 Year 11: 1.4 2013 - 31.3 2014 13-14 Year 12: 1.4 2014 - 31.3 2015 14-15 Year 13: 1.4 2015 - 31.3 2016 15-16 Secondary School Year 14: 1.4 2016 - 31.3 2017 16-17 Year 15: 1.4 2017 - 31.3 2018 17-18 Year 16: 1.4 2018 - 31.3 2019 18-19 Age 19: Welcome to the Battlefield Service Year 1: 1.4 2019 - 31.3 2020 19-20 Service Year 2: 1.4 2020 - 31.3 2021 20-21 Beyond this point, one should either go to Uni, Trade School, start work, or continue their service. Category:Ultima Category:Education Category:NSE